Hephestion starts school
by redayo
Summary: New take on Hephestion starting school with Alexander. This does have adult content and M/M romance. Let me know what you think. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hephaestion

My father towered over me holding me by my upper arm his other hand balled into a fist as he brings it down onto my back and sides punching me repeatedly. The air in my lungs forced out by the impact. He lets go of my arm and I fall to the ground, tucking my head down drawing myself in trying to make myself a smaller target. I am to leave today to study with Aristotle and was excited and happy only minutes before. I know better than to question my father; my excitement and relief of leaving here clouding my judgment.

"We will leave when I am good and ready to leave, boy." He screams at me lifting his foot he stomps on my head, my face bouncing off the ground. I feel a shooting pain in the back of my head where his foot made contact that spreads around to where my cheek and eye take the impact of the ground. I crawl across the floor trying to distance myself from him, my cheek already swelling. My father pulls me to my feet by my hair and leans down inches from my face forcing me to see the disgust and disappointment in his face. He shakes me and shoves me away from him.

"Go get your things." He informs me. I stumble as I rush to get away from him. By this time tomorrow I will be free of him, no longer at his mercy. I tell myself this over and over as I go to my chambers and grab my bag. I have been packed for weeks. I do not have much since my father thinks comforts will make me weaker than I already was. I packed books mostly two changes of clothes. I walk back to my father throwing my bag on the table.

"I'm ready." I inform him it took all of about a minute to get my things. My father looks over at me, then my bag, then back at me. He walks briskly over to me and it takes every bit of effort to not cringe from him. He takes my chin in his hand and again I force myself not to flinch. _By this time tomorrow… _

"Hephaestion this is an opportunity like no other do not get sent back to me in shame." He tells me as he pulls my chin to the side and examines my swollen cheek. He takes me by the back of my neck squeezing it harshly. My shoulders shoot up.

"I will rent out more than just your mouth if you get sent back to me." He snarls in my ear. I try to swallow the lump in my throat to speak but can only manage to nod my head. He smacks me on the back of my head.

"Let's go then." He says almost cheerfully. I follow him out and we both mount the horses waiting for us. We ride off to Mieza and my new life.

Alexander

I am to begin my teaching with Aristotle; my father convincing him by promising him that he could use the Temple of the Nymphs to teach myself and the children of his most trusted Generals and Mercenary's. We are to be taught Physics, Meteorology, Geography, and Theology. I am excited, I will be with other boys my age, most I know already from their fathers. Ptolemy, Cassander, Philotas and Perdiccas were already here when I arrive. We are all sitting together talking and laughing about all the things we have been doing since we last saw each other when two riders ride up. A dark haired boy jumps off his stead with a bag in his hands. Handing the reins over to the other man they nod at each other as the man rides off with the horse in tow. He glances over at us but continues to walk into the house.

"That's Hephaestion Amyntor" Ptolemy informs us.

"I heard that his father would take any job regardless of cause." Philotas adds.

"I heard that he sucks a mean cock." Cassander sneers.

"What!" we all say at once.

"I heard my father talking about it with his friends one night after coming home from the tavern. He said that Amyntor could live well off of Hephaestion's cock sucking coin. I swear it." Cassander says basking in the fact that all attention was on him now.

"Not a bad thing for a roommate to be good at." I smirk as my friends all laugh and nod with me.

I am curious about this Hephaestion; he does not introduce himself to me as is proper, I must go to him. I find him in our room putting books in the empty chest I left for him to use. I remember he only brought one bag. I lean against the door way.

"That's all you brought with you?" I ask, startling him.

"That's all I have." He tells me sharply as he stands with his shoulders back. I barely hid the look of shock on my face when he turns towards me. He is my height thin but muscular his hair is dark and shaggy hanging in his face. That and the bruise around his eye did not hide the fact that he had the most incredible eyes I have ever seen, blue like the Mediterranean Sea. I do not remember ever seeing blue eyes before; it was striking. He had thick black eyelashes that made his eyes more prominent. His mouth was pouty and pink and I thought about it around my cock. I feel my dick getting hard.

"What happened to your face?" I ask.

"What happened to your face?" He counters giving me a nasty look. I step into the room walking over to the bed. I see Hephaestion jump back quickly as if I was coming towards him aggressively. Interesting, I think to myself, he is nervous. I lie down on the bed and watch him as he puts the rest of his books in the chest along with two chiton's. He slams the lid down.

"I'm going to get something to eat." He tells me.

"You do not need my permission…yet." I inform him, smiling at him.

"I was not asking for your permission." He spats at me as he stomps out of the room. This is going to be fun, I am intrigued, he is hot that's for sure and bratty. I like a challenge.

I begin to sit with him at dinner and during classes always making sure I am polite and courteous to him. He is quiet, shy even. He keeps to himself I would often find him reading in our room. I would invite him to go riding with us or down to the ruins where we would drink and play dice. He would always refuse keeping to himself mostly. The guys all thought he was arrogant and talked about him.

"His father is No one, why is he even here"

"Yeah and he acts like he is better than us, who does he think he is?"

He did not try to befriend anyone here not even me. It seemed almost as if I, in particular was his worst nightmare I did not understand why nor did I like that I could not make him like me. As his roommate I was able to see a side of him no other was privy too. We shared a bed and at night he would have nightmares. His father must have been a cruel man as he was always shouting out for him to stop; this allowed me to touch him, rub myself on his ass; comfort him. I knew he was ashamed of this but in the dark of the night he let me touch him, hold him to me. In the morning he was back to his standoffish ways like what happened in the night never happened…But it did happen…

Hephaestion

Alexander is an arrogant little prick, his friends giving in to his every demand. I refused to do it I have sucked enough dicks in my lifetime. He was spoiled and smart; things came easily for him. He was also good looking, blonde and tan. His eyes were big and brown with gold flecks in them. He was athletic in his build and was my strongest opponent in wrestling. I could tell it bothered him that I blatantly disliked him. I do not think he has ever met anyone that did not seek out his favor. But we also shared a bed which made it difficult for me to be mean to him during the day when the night before he had comforted me after one of my nightmares.

I would assault him during the night kicking him, punching. He would have to shake me awake; the first few times I would continue to hit him even after I was awake. It would take a couple of minutes before I realized it was Alexander and not my father or one of the faceless men my father gave me too. Now Alexander would call out to me telling me who he was the minute he saw my eyes open.

"Hephaestion, it is I Alexander, you are safe, you are safe." He would tell me over and over until I pushed him off me embarrassed that he witnessed my weakness. I rolled over away from him my sides heaving from trying not to cry. He would lie behind me putting his arm around me pulling me to him. I would lie stiff at first feeling his erection on my ass. He would rub it on me a little but never anything more than that eventually that did not even bother me. I felt safe and warm in his arms and could sleep soundly the rest of the night.

This nightly ritual was chipping away at my hatred of Alexander. I really had no reason to hate him he had only been nice to me since I arrived which I could not say about the rest of the students here. I do not know what my problem was I should have been relieved that I was not living in constant terror at my father's house. The anxiety and fear that was with me for so long did not just go away. I still had bouts of extreme panic that would affect me physically making it hard for me to breath; my hands would tremble. The lack of control I had over my own body and the realization that even though I was in a new place I was still me; kept me in a constant state of anger well at least it came out as anger, it felt more like fear and I know what fear feels like. These attacks of panic could come over me at any time. The less I was around people the less chance someone would see me have one. My father said the attacks were because I was weak. Alexander and the others would think the same if they saw me having one. It is best if I stick to myself and do well in my classes and hopefully I can move into the palace as a page. My father wants me to find someone to be my erastes. That's why my father never let the men fuck me. He would stay in the room while I sucked guys off, taking the money and protecting my honor, his words; not mine. He would tell me that the older men would appreciate my skills but would want me a virgin. I am hoping I can become a page and work my way through the ranks; fight in Phillips Army. If I can avoid having sex with some old gross man I will do whatever it takes. The old ones always took the longest to get hard and cum. My jaw would be burning, some would punch me in the back or face saying they were not hard because I was doing it wrong. My worst beatings from my father were because I could not get some old guy off and he had to give him his coin back. I try and push the thoughts away as I feel myself beginning to panic my heart racing.

I am out on the balcony my hands on the stone rail I lean my head down between my arms, closing my eyes, trying to catch my breath. I feel a hard cock up against my ass and hands on my thighs but I am not startled. I know it is Alexander. He touches me like this every night. He moves back and forth a little rubbing his cock under my balls. It feels good and I realize I do not feel panic anymore but I feel something else just as strongly. My cock is hard. I stand up quickly. He closes the gap putting his arms on either side of me holding onto the balcony blocking me in, my back is to him. His chin is on my shoulder forcing me to tilt my head to the side.

"Are you all right Hephaestion?" He whispers in my ear. I exhale slowly my eyes closed. Alexander makes me feel things I never felt before. I want him to touch me I look forward to night so I can sleep next to him. I do not want him to know what he does to me how desperate I am for comfort, for a connection with someone that is not brutal or harsh and full of fear. Sex usually scared me but with Alexander's constant touching and petting I am feeling like I want more, I want him to kiss me. I turn around hoping he will back up but he continues to block me with his arms his face inches from my own. He stares into my eyes.

"Answer me Hephaestion." He demands gently.

"I- I- I- am well" I stutter looking down feeling trapped all of a sudden. I push through his arm escaping the barricade he created with his body.

"I am going to the library." I tell him as I walk towards the door I needed to get away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

I loved that there were many books here that I could read. The halls were empty the other students either napping or studying. I enter the library and inhale deeply. I loved how ink and parchment smelled, the candles and torches giving off their own odor. I pull out a couple of books and sit on the ground flipping through the pages. I feel a presence in the room and look up to see Cassander staring down at me. He has a look of distain on his face there is something about him that scares me, reminds me of my father.

"Cassander" I acknowledge him. Trying to keep my voice steady and firm I feel vulnerable kneeling on the ground with Cassander looming above me. He reaches over me to take a book off the shelf above my head and I cringe; my body reacting to his movement. He laughs at me and smacks my book out of my hands.

"Rumor has it that you suck a mean cock" Cassander snarls at me standing above me with his crotch in my face. I am filled with shame and anger. I stand getting in Cassander's face.

"Fuck you Cassander" I tell him. He is quick taking me by the neck pushing me up against the bookshelves. He is older than me and taller, bigger, stronger. I close my eyes and tense up waiting for the pain that will surely come next. He presses his lips to mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth biting my bottom lip hard breaking the skin. I try to turn my face away from him, pushing his chest to back him away from me. He explodes into a rage taking me by the hair he slams my head into the bookshelf shoving me to the ground onto my knees. He still has me by the hair as he pulls his cock out.

"What the hell are you doing Cassander" I hear a menacing voice say. It is Alexander. Cassander releases his grip on my hair and I jump up running towards the door my only thought is to get out of here fast, get to my room. Alexander is blocking the door and I feel the panic hit me. I double over as I try to catch my breath. Alexander takes my shoulders and pulls me up and into his arms hugging me to him. I struggle at first just wanting to get out of the room. He holds me tighter I am shaking uncontrollably.

"Relax Alexander, he was just going to show me how well he can suck a dick" Cassander says snidely.

"He was most eager about it, sorry Hephaestion maybe next time." He adds as he strolls past us out the door. I shove myself away from Alexander's breaking his hold on me. I move towards the door going after Cassander, Alexander blocks it.

"Move" I tell him.

"No" He says in a commanding voice. The look in his eyes tells me I should not force the issue. I hate it here, I hate always feeling scared. I put my hands on the top of my head and tuck my chin down blocking my face with my arms so Alexander will not see me cry. He must think I am such a baby all he has seen me do since I have gotten here is cry. He comes to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Just leave me alone Alexander" I shout at him, embarrassed.

"I can't" He whispers at me taking my chin in his hand he looks at my fat lip from Cassander.

"What? Why?" I say exasperated. His hand moves from my chin to the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. He kisses me his tongue running along my bloody lip. He runs his thumbs from my jaw down my neck causing me to tilt my head back; he takes my mouth again, this kiss is more forceful demanding that I open my mouth and let him in. He pulls me in tighter and my hard cock touches his and I gasp at the pulsing feeling it creates. He releases me and I stumble back. I usually only felt shame and fear when it came to sex; I have never felt that kind of need.

"Does that answer your question Hephaestion" He tells me smiling. I can only nod.

Alexander

That first kiss in the library opened the door for our sexual exploration. That very night in the comfort of darkness I snuggled up behind him rubbing myself on him like I did every night but I was confident after the affect I had on him when I kissed him that he would allow more. I kissed his neck biting his shoulder lightly rubbing my hand on his hip. He turned towards me and I take his mouth and we kiss for hours until our lips were raw our hands roaming over each other's bodies. This heavy petting and kissing last for a week; during the day Hephaestion was the same; brooding and quiet but at night we lie facing each other and talked about the books he had read and what they meant, what a dick Cassander was, Aristotle's lectures; running our hands over each other, kissing.

The second week I was pleasantly surprised when Hephaestion's kisses become more adventurous moving down my neck to my chest licking and biting my nipples to attention. His hand travels down and I buck when his hand squeezes my balls lightly. His kisses continue to go lower and I moan when his tongue touches the head of my cock. He taps the head of my cock on his tongue before he wraps his mouth around it each bob of his head he took more and more of me into his hot wet mouth. I groan as my toes curl up I thrust up and feel the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat and my balls tighten up. This is surly not his first time doing this I thrust again trying to recreate that feeling. He stops and strokes the tip of my cock in his fist as he sucks on my testicals I yell out as I cum; Hephaestion watches as my cum projects from my cock landing on Hephaestion cheek and mouth he licks his lips and I groan from the image. It was the most incredible feeling I look down at Hephaestion kneeling by my now limp cock. He is smiling at me as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. His dark hair hanging in his eyes, a wicked smile on his face I jump up and tackle him. We wrestle for a few minutes; two to be exact that was how quick Hephestion wrestles himself on top of me.

"Well if you don't want your turn, that's fine with me" I tease him.

"What?" he asks as he sits back releasing my arms as he straddles me. I sit up on my elbows watching his face go from shock to excitement. I sit all the way up forcing him back his ass sliding between my legs, his legs on either side of me I grab his thighs and throw him to his back leaning over him now between his legs I pull his face towards me and kiss him. We kiss until I feel my erection coming back and remember that I have not attended to Hephaestion's. I pull him by his legs onto the middle of the bed.

"Now let's see just how good of a student I am" I tell him; smiling at him. I lean over him kissing him again. Moving over to his ear following the curve of his ear lobe with my tongue sucking just behind his ear I suck down his neck leaving little round bruises. I am running my fingers up and down the inside of his thigh coming so close to touching his cock then moving away. He groans as I slide my hand away.

"Ugggghh you motherfucker; are you going to make me beg for it" He moans.

I smile at him first then bite a nipple his head goes back as he moans again.

"Yes, I always want to make you beg for it" I tell him as my fingers graze against his balls.

"Please Alexander I need to feel your mouth on my cock" He moans.

"Soon" I tell him kissing his neck again, licking his ear starting back at the beginning again; he moans again. I move down to his belly, kissing his belly button, biting the inside of his thigh.

"Now Please" he pants. I lick up his ball sack, up the shaft, taking the head of his cock in my mouth, he bucks. I run my hand up and down his shaft as I suck on the tip, spitting saliva and moving it down his cock with my hand. I rub around his hole with my index finger and his back arches up I smile; this wasn't my first blow job either…In fact I've done much more than this…I push my index finger in a little as I take his cock in my mouth again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm going to cum" Hephaestion yells out I suck harder focusing on the tip and bob my head quickly my hand pumping the shaft rubbing his hole and he explodes in my mouth my hair in his fist as he twitches I swallow every bit of it continuing until he pushes me off; his cock sensitive.

I crawl up to him, laying on my back my arms behind my head, a smug look on my face. Hephaestion is lying next to me the same way.

"That was fucking incredible" He tells me still breathing heavy.

"Yes, yes it was" I laugh.


End file.
